Talk:War Discussion/@comment-78.0.53.118-20140510131341/@comment-Rikoswind29-20140511210806
1) Why i, someone who has morality above a primitive biological need, should (lets say) "love" a monster or be a friend with it? "...You don't really act like it to be honest, and when you say a primitive biological needs. You refer to love, if you said wants then you would have made sense but you said needs, needs are more important then wants. So are you saying you do not desire affections or love from anybody. I sorry to burst your bubble but humans are very emotional creatures, We laugh, we cry we love. If you don't have that then you would be misreable. 2) What i would gain with a relationshp (or friendship, whatever) with a monster? If you see relationships like that then there is truly nothing to gain. That is the motto of gold digger. They only have relationships to befiet themselves. 3) Why i should not shoot it on sight? Because shooting someone just because they don't look like you is consider a crime and is punisable by a life sentence but other then that it makes you sound a little paranoid if not psychotic. 4) How it would help me with my knowledge-seeking? 4 and 2 are kind of the same question, what do I have to gain from a relationship you gain knowledge in the process. 5) Here is a hypothetical scenario in this fiction: a revolution starts (similiar to the one in the France but at bigger scale and it is against monsters and demands freedom or at least a document with rights) who would guarantee that the DL crushes this revolution brutally? On a bigger scale now that's just blowing things out of perportion. The reason the French revolution happened was things were going trrible there was barely any food the King and the nobles ingnored their people and then taxed food to enchant their left style. In the MGU conditions are not right for such a thing to take place. Yes small revolts but not on the scale o the revolt that took place in france. 6) What do you find good in monsters? A lot of things first off they aren't trying to kill us anymore and are happy to breed with us, they give us magic and longvity and they providie us with compaionship like how dogs and cats do. 7) With the creation of a demon realm, their citizens also change. What if someone does not want it but still he is turned into incubus? If he is changed he wouldn't have worry anymore, is the incubus suffering are they angry, do they loathe their own existance, no because they don't have to worry about it anymore. 8) This is a tough one: what would you do if you stand there helplessly and see your entire family (kids,wife,parents etc) turned into abominations and you could not do anything about it? Even if you know that your once wife would be somewhere searching for another man? I would feel terrible but time heals all wounds I have to get over it someday. 9) I am Christian, in my religion it is said that demons are the evil entities who wanted to took out the creator so the fallen one could be a new god. In this scenario i see obvious reference to it (the gods, the demon lord, succubi, angels etc.). Why should i go against my source of morality which shows me how to live a fair life with simple things and accept a monster who is the opposite? that's your opinon and don't throw all the christans under the same umbrella we are free to have our own likes and dislikes remember Jesus says to forgive.